Proof
by mamageek
Summary: Words are one thing, but sometimes you need proof. Check the rating people, it's there for a reason.


A/N: Usual deal applies. I own nothing, but I love them dearly.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cam finished his shower after the briefing, he made a beeline for Vala's quarters. Not bothering to knock, he slipped inside. Vala was just stepping out of her bathroom, a bright red robe wrapped around her and her hair pulled from her face by a black sparkly clip.<p>

"Vala," said Cam softly. He crossed the room with two quick steps and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Vala smiled, leaning into Cam's embrace as he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm fine," she said. "I was never in any real danger. I knew Tomin wouldn't hurt me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her nails through the back of his short hair.

"I didn't know." Cam murmured.

"Besides," Vala said jokingly. "I'm sure you were so busy with Samantha that you didn't spare a thought for me."

Cam pulled back from her slightly, holding her face in his hands and looking directly into her eyes.

"I was worried about Sam. But I was doing what I could for her. I couldn't help you, couldn't talk to you. That terrified me." His voice was low. They had only been together for a few weeks, but Cam was already sure that he was falling in love with her. He hadn't told her, of course, knowing her dislike of being tied down. He pulled her tightly to himself again and kissed her desperately.

"I was so scared he would hurt you. I wanted to kill him for taking you." Cam said, sliding his hands up her back and freeing her damp hair from the clip holding it in place. H edropped the accessory to the floor and tangled his fingers in her thick hair. Her hands ran up and down his back, comforting him.

"But he didn't, Cameron. I'm okay. I'm okay, and you're okay, and Samantha is okay." Her voice was soothing. "Dr. Lam said she'd be ready to start rehab in three weeks. You saved her. "

"I know. I do. But I've got some field medic training. I was worried about Sam but I wasn't so scared. But you? I mean, beyond how I feel...you were just taken. And I knew there was nothing I could do for you. And that terrified me." He was still clinging to her, fingers stroking her hair. Vala guided him carefully towards her bed. He stumbled slightly when she backed him up against it and sat down quickly, pulling her with him. She pushed him backwards and lay beside him on her side. She tugged on his shoulders lightly to pull him on to his own side, closer to her and pressed his head against her chest.

"There, you hear that?" She asked him, stroking his hair softly. "You hear my heart? I'm here, Cameron. And I'm okay. Remember what you told me? You can't always save everyone." He looked up at her and kissed her again, hard.

"When did you get to be so smart?" He asked her.

"I've got a good teacher," came the response. "A teacher who is currently beating himself up for no reason. And I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour from people I love." Her sentence stopped abruptly. She hadn't meant to let that slip, and she was afraid of his response.

"You...pardon?" Cam stammered, unable to get a coherent sentence out. _Did she just say she loved me? _He thought to himself, convinced he must have misinterpreted her meaning. Vala sighed, deciding that she might as well get it all out now.

"I love you, Cam," she said simply. "You saved me from myself, from making some really terrible decisions. And I love you. When Tomin took me...the only thing that truly frightened me was the thought that I wouldn't see you again. I was terrified that either Tomin would fly away with me on that ship or something would happen on the planet and I would never hold you again. Never...be able to tell you what you'd done for me." Her fingers lightly traced his cheekbones. Cam had a hard time formulating words.

"Vala, I..." he paused, took a calming breath before continuing. "I love you. I love everything about you. I love who you are. I love who you're becoming. I love when I come to your quarters and see that you've stolen something of mine and have it on your dresser." He grinned at her, referring to a few small keepsakes he'd had in his quarters that he'd noticed had mysteriously made their way to her quarters. Vala grinned up at him sheepishly. He grinned back in such a way that she would know he didn't mind and then kissed her again. There was a different heat in it this time, though, as their mouths opened and their tongues lashed together. Cam slid a hand down to her hip, hiking up the edge of her short robe as he kissed her. His hand caressed her bare hip lightly and he traced a finger down her thigh, drawing a whimper of need from her. His lips trailed down her neck and began to follow the deep V of her robe. She mewed softly as he brushed over the top of her breast. Vala could feel the desperation he was trying to mask.

"Love me." The words were simple, softly brushed against his ear, but they pushed him into overdrive. He slid back up her body.

"I do."

His voice was lower in pitch than usual and choked with need, and as he kissed her again she melted into him, willing him to eat her alive if that was what he needed. She tugged on the hem of his fitted black T-shirt and pulled it upwards. He yanked it off quickly before attacking her lips again. He felt Vala's light fingers tracing the muscles in his chest and then he was on his back, pushed over by her before he knew what was happening. Her hands worked the fasteners on his pants as her lips caressed his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly as she reached his collarbone. She yanked his pants and boxers down, releasing his cock from its constraints and in one fluid motion tossed them aside. The belt on her robe had already come undone on its own, the silky fabric lacking the friction to stay together with all of her motion. She shrugged it off quickly and leaned forward again, pressing her body tightly to his and teasing his erection with the dampness of her slit.

"F...fuck. Vala, honey, please..." he pleaded with her. She smiled wickedly as she pressed her hips firmly to his again.

"What do you want, Cameron? Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want me to ride you?" Her voice was heavy with need and he had to pull one hand from her hair to quickly grasp the base of his dick, attempting to stamp out some of the immediate desire or he wasn't going to last. Just her question had been enough to nearly send him flying over the edge. After a few seconds he seemed to have tempered some of the desperation.

"Fuck me," he moaned. "I want to see you." His voice was taken away with a gasp as she lifted herself slightly and then sank down onto him, burying him fully within her. He gripped her hips firmly as she began to move above him. She moved slowly at first, teasing him by pulling herself almost all the way off of him before thrusting down hard but he moved one hand to her ass and gripped it, keeping him buried inside of her. She could sense that he needed a simple release at the moment, and decided to save the teasing for later. She began to thrust against him hard and fast, moaning when his hips began to move in counterpoint with hers, the head of his cock scraping against the perfect spot within her. She leaned back slightly and, after making sure that he was looking at her, reached down and began to rub hard circles around her clit in time with their thrusts.

"Oh, God, Vala," he moaned, losing control of his thrusts as his hips began to move harder and faster. "God, that's hot." He was fighting with himself not to lose it then and there, trying to get them both to orgasm at the same time.

Vala's legs were beginning to shake and she put a hand out behind her to balance herself slightly so that she could continue to touch herself. She could feel Cam throbbing inside of her and knew that he was holding back.

"Come, Cameron," she said, her voice rough and barely above a whisper. "I'm so close. Come. Help me by coming." His gasp was audible and he began to thrust harder. A moment later his hips stilled and she could feel him pulsing hard, heat filling her as her name left his lips repeatedly. The pulses within her were enough to send her over the edge, and she felt herself clench around him hard. Her hand fell from her clit and she dropped forward, gripping his shoulders and still thrusting against him as she propelled them both through their orgasms. He was the first to come down from his high and he ran his hands over her body slowly, gently stroking her body until her muscles relaxed and she lay against him, gasping. She tipped her chin up and kissed him passionately but without the frenzied heat of before as they simply lay there, completely wrapped up in each other. Cam felt her shiver slightly and he gently pushed her off of him so he could reach down and pull the blanket up around her shoulders before enveloping her in his arms again.

"I love you," he said. "So, so much, Vala." He was grateful now that he had said it before; saying it for the first time after sex would have seemed to cheapen it somehow. She curled into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, too." Her voice was muffled slightly. "I didn't know that I could. I didn't think there was anyone worth loving. Thank you."

"For what, baby?" he asked her, tipping her head up slightly and teasing his fingers through her hair again. God, he loved her hair.

"For proving me wrong." The words were simple, but her voice was full of emotion and her clear eyes were dotted with tears threatening to spill. Cam didn't know what to say.

So he kissed her.


End file.
